<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Bastard, Gong Shin by CoreaStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904789">That Bastard, Gong Shin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreaStories/pseuds/CoreaStories'>CoreaStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King of Eternity, The King Eternal Monarch - Fandom, 더 킹：영원의 군주 | The King: Eternal Monarch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tae-eul badassery, car PDA, jealous Gon, queen unbothered, torturing the Unbreakable Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreaStories/pseuds/CoreaStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows Corea News Chapters 13 and 14, when Gong Shin (Corea's Gong Yoo/Kim Shin) first made an appearance. </p><p>The king is not amused. The queen is unbothered.<br/>Yeong is annoyed but impressed. Jangmi is just trying to drive without burning his retinas with the car PDA. His ears are already burning, though. </p><p>As seen on Tumblr: coreastories, #CoreaNews #CoreaFiction</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Tae Eul/Lee Gon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Bastard, Gong Shin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <h1>That bastard, Gong Shin</h1>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gon just glared at Yeong’s head, ignoring his Unbreakable Sword and looking out the car window as the car began to move.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Told him what?” he heard Tae-eul ask from beside him, and Gon slowly turned to his queen and smiled innocently. But before he could say something that would convince her that he <em>was </em>innocent, Yeong ruined it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gon rolled his eyes. Yeong was brilliant in so many ways-- and absolutely pea-brained in other ways. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gon knew Tae-eul was a dog with a bone now, but he tried anyway. “I know this secluded garden restaurant close by. It’s got the best jjajangmyeon in the region.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In her most queenly voice, Tae-eul just said one word. “Jangmi?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That word of doom. Gon closed his eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeong must have signaled or glared or something, because instead of answering, Jangmi ranted, “Yeah, yeah, you’ll kill me, but I can fight back with you and I can’t with her and she knows where it hurts and won’t bruise, Captain.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tae-eul burst out laughing and Gon couldn’t help grinning either. It was hilarious how Jangmi was wrapped around Tae-eul’s little finger.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jangmi, tell me,” Tae-eul said in a sing-song voice, and Gon was thrilled--forgetting what was going on for a second-- when she reached for his hand and played with it in her lap. She often did this when they were in the car. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Almost without breath, Jangmi said, “Captain told His Majesty they should have barred Gong Shin from the auction.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gon looked askance at his wife but she only continued playing with his hand and said, “Why?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because Gong Shin has a crush on you,” Jangmi said, matter-of-fact. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? No, he doesn’t.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gon broke his resolve to keep quiet. He looked incredulously at Tae-eul. “He does.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the front seats, both Yeong and Jangmi nodded. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be ridiculous. And even if he does have a crush on me, why would you bar him from the auction just for that?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, he ended up winning the auction and touching you, Mama,” Yeong said. “And that can be problematic for security.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He barely touched me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Someone might now plan something and frame him, or use the excuse that they have a crush on you in the hopes of swaying public sympathy.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tae-eul only shrugged. “Is that it? Well. If someone’s stupid enough to think and try that, then it’s Gong Shin who’s getting the short end of the stick, isn’t it, not me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gon sighed. Yeong sighed. Jangmi sighed and drove on. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you sighing for? I have you all. Does he even have security aside from the one in Brent Hills? He should make sure he has a good one.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This time Gon saw Yeong nod as if agreeing that the queen made perfect sense. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Gon didn’t like that. Why did Yeong always betray him these days anyway? </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He still shouldn’t have touched you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Everyone in the car looked at him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh. He’d said that out loud. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tae-eul was gripping his thumb and forefinger in each hand. “Don’t think I don’t know about your fans.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He blinked. “What about them?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They send you so many bouquets and cakes and gifts on your birthday that Lady Noh and Secretary Mo have to clear two to three palace rooms for them all. They have websites and SNS pages with your face all over them. They have videos of you riding in the racetracks and they edit old pictures of you and Seo-ryeong and replace her face with theirs.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jangmi was grinning. Yeong’s head moved in that gesture which meant he was trying not to laugh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you saying? I don’t care about those. You can order that stopped and it will stop, you know.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why should I? They don’t bother me.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They don’t?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I like the flowers.” She scrunched her nose up at him in that adorable way and he would have smiled if he wasn’t half-scared. “They send really good bouquets.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if they send me nudes?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tae-eul actually giggled. “If any nudes from fans make it to your phone or laptop, show me. And Yeong and Jangmi.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you’re not jealous at all?” Gon said, knowing he sounded ridiculous but half-way curious and excited about where this was going. His queen always surprised him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped breathing when Tae-eul turned to him with such a look in her eyes that all his blood went somewhere it shouldn’t, not while they weren’t alone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She had intertwined her fingers with his. “You’re married to me. To me. You’re mine. They can have whatever crumbs they can get and they can send you cake and flowers and gifts but you’re mine.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gon cleared his throat and adjusted his seat. “Yes, well--” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tae-eul smiled as if she knew exactly what she did to him. She played with his thumb with her other hand. The minx. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jangmi and Yeong hadn’t turned around once nor even looked at them through the mirror. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So he bent his head and-- “For God’s sake, wait until you get home.” He and Tae-eul started at Yeong’s bark. “Please. Pyeha.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He kissed Tae-eul anyway. Just a quick kiss. Then his heart skipped a beat again when she just smiled and pulled him closer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When we get home,” she said, her lips tantalizingly close to his. “You’re going to write him a note.”</p>
  <p>“Write who a note?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who do you think?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pressed his lips together and didn’t say anything. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tae-eul squeezed his hand. “You’re going to tell him you won’t behead him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tae-eul waited until he nodded, and then leaned back on her seat and continued playing with his hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gon sat back too, sighing, and glared at Yeong’s head. “Yeong-ah, are you her Unbreakable Sword or mine?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeong didn’t answer. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why did you tell her that?” Because only Yeong knew Gon had shaken Gong Shin’s hand, patted him on the shoulder, and told the man he would be beheaded. Jokingly, of course. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yeong sighed. “She knows where it hurts and won’t bruise.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Title is Gon’s main thought lol</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Directly follows Corea News: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813523/chapters/60132853">Own A Royal Flat</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813523/chapters/60229012">Royal Love Triangle</a> </p>
  <p>Hit Kudos and drop a line-- I always love to hear from you :) </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>